


Not Just a Myth

by fishbone76



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone76/pseuds/fishbone76
Summary: The view of the Acropolis from the president's suite roof terrace was breathtaking, especially during a full moon like tonight. At least for everyone except Kassandra Agiadis. Formerly known as Kassandra of Sparta, who had seen the Acropolis in all its former glory 2400 years ago.Her heart weighted heavy at the memories of her friends who died here so long ago.





	Not Just a Myth

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love and enjoy playing and reading about Kassandra during the ancient times I cannot stop thinking about all the things she experienced through the 2400 years and how her life in our time is like.  
> So here I present you Kassandra the business woman. Owner of a PMC based in Greece. I tried to keep true to her character and hope to have achieved it. But also made her more hardened which I imagine would be the case with 2400 years of life experience.  
> Also if writing would be as easy to me as breathing I'd write a crossover with Nadine Ross and Chloe Frazer from Uncharted. These three ladies would kick ass.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Entàxei' is greek for = Allright  
> PMC = Private Military Company (Kassandra keeps true to what she can do best)
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to thank Tsonishepard and Reckreator for input, betareading and their honest opinion. If you havn't read Reckreator's Kassandra one-shots 'Legend of the eagle bearer' I'd like to reccomend it because it was her stories who motivated me to write this piece.

 

           

 

**August 1982**

**The Electra Metropolis Hotel, Athens on a late night:**

 

The view of the Acropolis from the president's suite roof terrace was breathtaking, especially during a full moon like tonight. At least for everyone except Kassandra Agiadis. Formerly known as Kassandra of Sparta, who had seen the Acropolis in all its former glory 2400 years ago.

Her heart weighted heavy at the memories of her friends who died here so long ago.

Especially Phoibe. Poor Phoibe who never had a chance to enjoy life to its fullest. Kassandra wanted to show her so many things, planned to take her on a journey around Greece on the Adrasteia, continue the combat training they had just started before she had left Kephallonia but fate had other plans. Phoibe’s death, the guilt that she hadn’t been there in time to save her still hunted her sometimes.

 

“The Customer is here,” one of her men interrupted Kassandra’s reminiscing.

 

“Entàxei. Be ready, we might have to act fast,” She turned away from the patio and checked herself in the window reflection, smoothing the creases in her blue satin shirt and tucking it in her leather pants to make the front of the body look smooth and flat, aswell as checking the hidden Kopis on her back once more before she sat down in one of the armchairs in the spacious living room.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Both member acknowledged, Antonis took position behind Kassandra while Gina opened the door to let the client and his three henchman in after Kassandra gave her a nod. The Bodyguards entered first;  tall, broad shouldered and sporting the typical black suit with sunglasses look. Although their Jackets had been buttoned Kassandra’s trained eye recognized the shoulder holsters. The tallest of the three henchmen showed off an extra grim expression.

 

“Mr. Lohr, a pleasure to meet you,”  Kassandra greeted him in a welcome voice  “Please be seated,“ and gesticulated for the armchair next to an end-table that separated both chairs from each other. Agiadis reached for her half filled wine glass, taking a short sip before setting it back down. An old wooden chest, low-slung and the size of about two hands stood next to it, secured in a transparent and locked chest.

The elderly man eyed it with interest while the grim looking Bodyguard helped him out of his trenchcoat. Lohr had smokey-grey hair and wore a neatly trimmed full beard. His face and skin timeworn from the 71 years of living.

 

Wasting no time Mr. Lohr asked  “I guess this is it?” eyeing the wooden Box once more after shaking Kassandra’s hand who politely went out of her seat for the handshake.

 

“That’s right.” Back in her seat Kassandra nodded as she casually ran her hand over her braid. Placing it neatly and straight on her upper left chest.

 

Settling down in the comfy armchair the grey haired man looked the greek woman over.

She was not how he had imagined her.

Agiadis was of tall and strong built this was evident even through the long sleeved button-up shirt and black pants.

Blue eyes leered on her neck line and wandered south. The first two buttons of her shirt unbuttoned hinted at a golden necklace the pendant hidden behind the third, closed button. He wasn’t sure but it looked like some kind of wings.

Her brown hair was set in an old fashioned braid bound with a simple leather ribbon. Her appearance radiated some kind of divinity which unsettled him just a little bit. Maybe it was the way she moved or the glint in her orange-brown eyes that seemed to peer right through him.

 

It hadn’t been him who had picked her company for the assignment.

As a sub leader of the German Templar Order such tasks were taken care of by his assistant, Thomas. Who had reported that Agiadis’ company was relatively unknown therefore wouldn’t attract much attention if say something would go wrong during one of their operations and the members of said company would lose their lives.

 

Mr Lohr didn’t know much about the woman except that she owned a small private military company called SPARTA and exulted in sexual activities with her own gender.  
It was a waste, he thought, for she was a beautiful woman.

But that would not matter once he held the power in his hands. He would make sure to erase such gross unnatural behaviour once and for all.

 

Politely he declined the glass of wine one of Agiadis staff, the female, was about to fill.

As he accepted the suitcase from Grimface Lohr glanced over Agiadis’ shoulder to the 2nd member who had taken a guarding position behind his Boss. His suitcase rested flat on his thighs now, his long thin fingers resting on the black leather of it.  “The final payment is yours when my inspecting eyes confirm the authenticity of this marvelous artifact, Miss Agiadis.”

 

“Be my guest.” Kassandra gave Gina a hand sign who unlocked the chest and handed the antique box over.

 

Lohr placed it atop of his suitcase and opened it carefully. His eyes grew wide with excitement as his hand pulled out a wooden Ankh. He turned it around several times, eyeing the silver carvings meticulously, running one of his thumbs over the visible notch in the middle of the Ankh’s front before carefully laying it down next to the box.

“A wonderful piece.” He was visibly thrilled, almost babbling in excitement and telling Kassandra how much he loves the ancient art of Egypt.

 

Kassandra wasn’t really listening to his praise of egyptian craftsmanship. She’d kept an eagle eye on Lohr’s men all the time. As had her two partners. They worked like a fine tuned network. Everyone knew exactly what function they had in this Situation and which person to keep a low eye on.

While Kassandra interacted with Lohr she subtly scanned every movement of the Bodyguards in her sight.

Her partners were the eyes on the back of her head and where her own eyes could not follow without evoking suspicion.

Therefore it didn’t go unnoticed by them that Lohr’s man split up to gain advantage tactical positions in case trouble ensues and that they’d unbuttoned their Jackets.

 

Kassandra’s attention snapped back to the old man and Grimface that hasn’t left his side since they entered the suite. The giant leaned down to Lohr handing him a small velvet-sack from which the old man pulled out a golden orb.

 

Kassandras’ body tensed up for a split second. One of the eyes of Horus! The sun eye to be precise. Certainly the smallest ISU artifacts ever created. But not less powerful at all.

 

She held her breath as she watched Lohr putting the orb in the notch.

A bright glow emerged from the carvings and from the center where the eye nested the golden alloy spread to cover the Ankh.

Kassandra felt a force pulling at her mind.

A vision appeared in Lohr’s head of an eagle and then Agiadis; wearing an ancient greek? armor and wilding a broken spear. Ramming it into a heavy armored soldier **-**

With a sudden _smack_ Kassandra’s right hand impacted with Lohr’s hand that had held the Ankh before it was completely covered in the orbs golden liquid.

 

Orb and Ankh disconnected by the impact of the blow the now again wooden Ankh hit the floor.

Grimface watched how Agiadis’ men rushed towards his comrades, pulling out a short sword from the back of their shirts before his head snapped back to the women in front of him. He only needed a second to pull his gun from its shoulder holster and another to aim for Agiadis and pulling the trigger.

 

Kassandra’s left hand snatched the Horus’ eye out of the air before it hit the ground. She sneered at Grimface and just then did he saw the blade in her right hand, dripping with blood.

It took him another second to realise that his gun was gone and his hand too. Both lying on the floor next to the Ankh.

Dumbfounded he took a step backward moving his head back up to Kassandra who swung the blade to close in for the kill.

 

Lohr still seated was perplexed by how fast Agiadis’ men took out his Bodyguards with only a sword. He looked up at Kassandra who was towering in front of him. Holding out her Kopis towards his throat looking all smug.  “Any last words before I send you to Hades?”

He recognized it immediately. The Pandora’s Kopis! A legendary weapon forged by Athena herself according to ancient Mycenaean texts.

Confusion ridden all over his face made space for anger after he processed what had just happened.

“Who are you?”  He huffed. Swingin his head left and right as Agiadis’ men closed in from both sides. He frantically clawed his fingers into his suitcase as he tried to keep cool.

 

“The Mercenary you hired to find _this_ ,”  Kassandra responded smugly while putting the Ankh back in its box and handing it over to Antonis with no more than an ordering look, he who in return just nodded secured it back into the transparent chest and left the room.

 

“Tell me Martin Lohr from Hamburg, has the quantity of the Templars decreased so far that you have to hire mercenaries to find ISU artifacts? Or were your men just to inapt to find it?” Kassandra mocked as she sat down in her armchair. She looked smugly self-confident and wasn’t even out of breath.

Reaching for her glass of wine she swirled the red liquid in it before looking at Lohr patiently waiting for an answer that didn’t came. She downed the last bit of wine in one swig before she dropped the eye of Horus into it and sat the glass back on the table. Her sword nonchalantly hanging down in her hand between her legs as she propped her lower arm on her thigh.

Sweat formed on the man’s wrinkled forehead. There was a team of seven more of his best men waiting one level below. They should storm in any second since he had pushed the emergency button on his suitcase after Agiadis decapitated his protector.

His eyes searched the room for a safe spot to hide as soon as his rescue team would storm in. They should be here any second. He just needed to buy them some more time. They wouldn’t stand a chance against seven heavy armed men.

 

“I know what the Ankh of truth is capable of. I know you had a vision of me when you inserted the orb. What did you see?” Kassandra asked him with genuine interest.

 

Lohr didn’t answer his mind was too occupied processing what had just happened. Slightly absent minded he watched Agiadis cleaning her Kopis before sheathing it back inside the back of her shirt. She wasn’t an Assassin unless they had changed from the hidden blade on their forearm to this new gadget/technique.

 

“I didn’t expect you to bring the eye of Horus with you so I guess I have to thank you. I’ve been looking for it for a long time,” She chirped delighted before her face turned into a scowl.

Kassandra took the orb out of the empty wine glass, swirled it around between her thumb and fingers. “The eye has done more than enough damage over the centuries, it must be destroyed,” she revealed determined.

“Are you crazy, woman?” Lohr barked towards Kassandra who didn’t even cast a glance at him.

Once more Kassandra’s mind wandered back in time, back to one of her foster childs. Aya of Alexandria, later known as Amunet, the founder of the hidden ones. This eye was responsible for the death of Aya’s mother and Kassandra had promised her friend that she’d take care of Baby Aya as if she’d be her own daughter.

 

The old man made an attempt to rise from the armchair but Gina suddenly appeared on his side, put a hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing so. Her other arm moving behind her back and pulling out the hidden Kopis just a few inches telling him without words its best to stay seated.

 

“You’re not assassins.” He stated. Assassins would take advantage of the ISU artifact themself not destroy them.

 

“And if you would really just be a collector of ancient relics instead of a Templar I would leave you alive. But knowing what you are really up to with the Ankh of truth you deserve death.” Kassandra’s brown eyes pierced Lohr with a condemning look.

 

”How dare you! Who do you think you are to judge me?” The old man shouted.

 

To his surprise Agiadis started talking in almost accent-free german “I know exactly who you are Obersturmbannführer Lohr. Former Commandant of the Nazi concentration camp Majdanek. How many woman have you raped, how many children and innocent people have you killed during your time in Poland?” Kassandra spat back at him accusing.

 

The old man gulped, his eyes almost falling out of his sockets. How did she know? It was impossible. He’d made sure long ago everyone who knew was silenced one way or another. Agiadis was too young to have witnessed his crimes with her own eyes.

 

Setting back to english Kassandra continued “That’s the fun part with you white privileged Malakes. You are so convinced of your superiority, your strength, you are so overbearing that you underestimate your opponents. Your arrogance and overconfidence brings your own fall.”

Obviously Kassandra hat hit a very sore spot with revealing Lohr’s past crimes since he was gaping like a fish.

“I know you meant to Kill me and my men after receiving the Ankh. I know you are waiting for your seven other men to rescue you. But don’t worry, they’ve been taken care of.”  leaning her upper body forward, elbows resting on her thighs she gleefully revealed “No one is coming Martin.”

Seeing the old man turning pale Kassandra’s dead serious face changed to a wry grin.

“Who are you?” Lohr stammered and then whispered into his beard for he still couldn’t fully comprehend what the vision had showed him. “The vision. You. How?”

 

Instead of answering his questions she played out her superior role a little longer. “It wasn’t the first time your Templar Order assigned a small PMC to find an egyptian artifact. Namely this one,” Kassandra held the orb up in front of her. “You should have cleaned up your mess more professionally last time. Maybe then I wouldn’t had found out that you’re responsible for erasing SaSCorp. And maybe it would be me lying on this floor one head shorter instead of Grimface here.” Kassandra was visibly enjoying having total superiority. Lohr on the other hand was shrinking more and more into his seat. She almost felt pity for him. “You should have done your homework, Martin. But you are correct I’m not an Assassin.”

 

“What are you then?” He asked bewildered.

 

Kassandra leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other, deliberating if she should tell him the truth or kill him without the knowledge.

“I had many names. The eagle bearing Misthios. Kassandra of Sparta. The balance seeker.

 

“You…? YOU!” he blurted out suddenly.

 

Curiously she cocked her head a little to one side.

 

“You are the slayer of chaos and order.” He gasped.

 

Kassandra blinked in surprise. “That’s what your Order calls me?”

 

“But you are supposed to be a Myth.”

 

“Well a Myth won’t kill you.”

 

“I’m nothing more but an old man, you don’t have to kill me.” Lohr tried once more to get out of his life threatening situation.

Agiadis answered with a tsk-tsked in disgust.

There has to be something he could offer her. She was looking for ISU artifacts to destroy them. Maybe, “I could tell you where to find Horus’ second eye.”

 

Lifting both eyebrows she gave him a bored flat smile that clearly showed how unconvinced she was about his last statement. “Don’t try to fool me. The moon eye has been lost centuries ago.”

 

“No it isn’t! Why do you think the Templar Order prevails over the Assassins for such a long period of time now.”

 

Kassandra leapt forward so fast the old man jumped in his chair. Putting both her arms on his armrests taking away most of his personal space, her face so close to his he could feel her breath on his skin. “Just an old man. My Ass!” Unable to stand her piercing stare his eyes moved down, falling on the before hidden necklace. It was a pair of wings and two snakeheads that looked at each other.

 

“You disgusting Malaka.” Kassandra spat, “Betraying your brothers and sister to gain a couple more years to live.” Lohr was clinging to his suitcase in fear at the fury Kassandra emanated. She pried it away from him and threw it across the room where it impacted with the nearby wall. The force teared it open bundles of money and several loose papers fell out.

 

“Where is it?” Kassandra barked in a threatening voice planting herself in front of him.

 

“In Trier.”

 

“Where there?” she hissed, annoyed for having to drag every single word out of him.

 

“I’ll show you.” he suggested cautiously.

 

Kassandra grabbed him forcefully by his shirt shaking him with both hands “No, you’ll tell me,” and shook him a little more “Now!”

 

“B-but how can I be sure you’re letting me live after I’ve told you.” he plead.

 

“I won’t.” Exasperated she let go of him and he slumped back in his chair. Clinging to the armrest now that his suitcase was gone.

 

“But-” he stammered but was cut off by a single upheld finger from Agiadis.

 

Kassandra turned away and strode to the long dining table as if she had all the time in the world  “Look! There are two options. Either you tell me and I’ll promise you a painless death or I’ll cut your body parts one by one until you tell me and then I’ll kill you slowly,” combing through a rucksack and finally drawing out a hunting knife.  “Most people told me what I wanted after the third finger.” Displaying the huge knife with a waving motion in her hand she returned to her armchair and set the knife aside on the end table.

Kassandra pulled a small flask out of her pants pocket, leaned forward in her chair holding the flask between her thumb and forefinger. “I’ll leave you the option to either drink this and you’ll fall asleep peacefully and never wake up or I’ll cut your finger one by one. You have five minutes, choose wisely.” she ended the offer and glanced at her golden cartier wristwatch.

 

The following silence felt like a hole in time. Lohr watched Agiadis casually browsing through a fashion magazine while the other woman, Gina hadn’t left her place and still stood guard slightly behind his left shoulder. The realisation of his upcoming doom slowly creeping into awareness he finally spoke. “It’s below the Porta Nigra.You’ll need two keys to open the passage. One Key is with the leader in Valletta the other with the leader in Helsinki.”

 

“Now we are talking.” Pleased Kassandra poured herself another glass of wine. “Cheers.”

With her free hand she threw the flask into Lohr’s lap. He grabbed it hesitantly, staring at the soft pink liquid while removing the fastening. Looking back at Agiadis who held her wine in a cheer pose and taking a sip he finally accepted his faith.

 

The old man took in a deep breath and held it and with one gulp emptied the little flask.

He leaned back in his chair, a part of him grateful he was spared pain the other part of him wished Agiadis would had been one of the women he raped till death back in his young years. He lived this fantasy in his mind of her lying on the table begging him to stop, he would die peacefully with raping her being the last thing on his mind. His train of thoughts suddenly interrupted by a burning pain in his abdomen. His body spasmed and the searing pain growing stronger, wandered up in his chest and further in his head. It felt like hot liquid making its way up his throat and he was coughing up blood the second after.

 

The last thing he experienced in his life was Kassandra’s smug smile and the words “Monster like you don’t deserve a painless death.”

 

END    



End file.
